halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:San'Shyuum
prophet warriors? Thought it was worth mentioning, but in the new manual scans I saw it mentioned that the Prophet race is dying out as a result of the infestation of high charity and their homeworld by a comet. I don't have the book, so someone else can cite it more directly. 70.57.116.20 07:33, 28 September 2007 (UTC) At 5:26 on the HALO 2 deleted scenes on youtube the mural shows a picture of a prophet fighting a elite he's holding a sword and is about to stab him so this must mean that the prophets had there own warrior cast back when the elites and prophets were at war also if you notice on the mural the prophet seems to be standing up strait not slouched. User:Kami-SamaYeah, the Prophets used to be a militarized society. Mercy was one of the few Prophets who regretted their desicion to become peaceful, or however you'd say it. -- Dragonclaws(talk) 07:49, 28 February 2007 (UTC) they must of been good to combat the elites evenlly or so they say User:Kami-Sama But i wonder how they actually held up since they r weak or maybe its just the prophets who waste away on anti grav chairs the majority of their lives Snorkel378 23:49, 21 March 2007 (UTC)Snorkel378 Yeah I had a similar thought, because al the prophets seen in H2 are oldish but perhaps the younger ones stand up strait like the one in the murals or perhaps theres diffrent types of prophets or perhaps they evolved into the idle layabouts we are loost to seeing. User:Kami-Sama I just think they managed to fight the Elites because of the Forerunner technology. uh... BTW, the prophets used the Forerunner Dreadnaught to battle elites. AJ 01:38, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Gravity Belt Does this exist? -- Esemono 12:06, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :In Halo: The Flood it says on page 5 "He wore a red overrobe, a gold underrobe, and somewhere, hidden beneath all the fabric, an antigrav belt which served to keep his body suspended a full unit off the deck." And at the time it's talking about the prophet. --Keyes 07:37, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Prophet Name I read somewhere that the Covenant name for the Prophets was Pirpilli or something --Keyes 07:33, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :What's your source? --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:44, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Prophet Naming we might need a different page for 'prophet naming'. This is because we might right down what some of them mean. ' Pity is an emotion, usually resulting from an encounter with an unfortunate, injured, or pathetic person or creature. A person experiencing pity will often take mercy on the person/creature, giving them aid or money. Many people pity the homeless, orphans, the terminally ill, and victims of rape and torture.' '' Thats about pity. It might show us on why they are called those names. :I think everyone fluent in English knows what Pity, Disdain, Mercy, Regret, Truth, and Supposition mean. Anyway, I don't see any reason for their names. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:07, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Edit I heavily edited the article, but i forgot to leave in the pictures of Prophets in. If someone could re-add them, i, and probably the rest of the CoH, would be grateful. Kora 'Morhekee 08:45, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Put it back in. never mind. i keep doing that - asking someone to help, and then doing it myself. Yes, it annoys me too. Kora 'Morhekee 03:19, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Lifespan Just a question; How long do Prophets live anyway? I would think they live for a very very long time, because of what i've seen, but I'm not entirely certain.--117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:14, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Wow. I never really thought about it. I suspect they live for about a hundred or more because by the time Mercy became part of the High Council, Truth and Regret weren't even born but it isn't a crime to guess that they have the average life span of a human. Kind of makes you wonder, huh? - 49_Harboring_Enmity 17:26, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Personally, I have way to tell how old a Prophet is ''compaired to other Prophets. Example: Truth has some medium length eye-brow hair and on his "ears," whereas Regret has very little ear hair and short eyebrows. Thus, Truth is older than Regret. This is, by no means, a way to tell their exact age. But its a cool way to tell if one prophet is older than another. Kap2310 19:03, 19 September 2007 (UTC) I think it says in the Beastarium that some Prophets had acheived bicentennary level years :yep. AJ 01:40, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Endangered? According to scans of the Beastarium, the Prophets are apparently an endangered species, with about 1,000 left of their kind. Can anyone with an early copy confirm this? -- Hunter-113 12:52, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Only a thousand left - yep, that's about right. And they're wiped out by the Sangheili fleet, apparently, at Delta Halo - so much for the Holy Prophets. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I hope they don't become extinct. Neither do I. They're pretty cool for conniving bastards. I wonder what happened to the other surviving Prophets after the end of the war. Probably hid themselves in shame or...something else. Sephirose October 16, 2007. 5:47 PM Perhaps they kept some of the Covenant with them, still somehow making them believe that the Great Journey was true. I mean, as long as they have money, the Jackals are with them and the Brutes seem blindly loyal. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:05, 16 October 2007 (UTC) The prophets would have died out as the civil war must have killed lots of them, and with the loss of High Charity to the flood and the elite quarantine, they would have died out by the end of 2552. -- Matt98 17 April 2010 17:17 (UTC) What about the Prophets that stayed on the homeworld after their civil war? Shouldn't they still be alive? They would probably have primitive technology as they didn't tamper with forerunner tech. But they are still Prophets nonetheless. Just a thought. Their homeworld was destroyed, read the article, says somewhere in there. --DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 23:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Prophets/ Humans After fighting Regret, I examined some of the blood on the ground after the struggle. It was RED! My shields never failed in the battle, so it couldn't have been MC's. That leads me to conclude that perhaps Humans and Prophets are related in some way. -Karzhani 01:52, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Isn't blood colour related to the kinds of gasses creatures breath? So maybe they have an oxygen rich environment too. I think if the Prophets where related to humans/Forerunners they would be able to activate the rings themselves; but everytime they have needed a human. Yes, it is caused by gases. AJ 01:37, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :No, its not. Blood color is caused by the content of the blood. Blood is normally colorless when it is in the veins, but when it comes in contact with air, then it changes color. Human blood is red because human blood contains hemoglobin, which contains iron. Most known living things have red blood because they use hemoglobin, but a few creatures use hemocyanin, which is copper based and makes blood blue. So, while Grunts, Elites, and Jackals appear to have copper based blood, Prophets and humans, like most other mammals, have red iron based blood. All this to say, the same color of blood doesnt mean we are genetically related. --ED 01:50, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Clean-up A good bit of the Prophet's physiology was stated twice or more. I went ahead and cleaned that up, leaving that information under the relevant section.Legend 04:54, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Worms of treachery San 'Shyuum (Latin Perfidia vermis1, meaning "Worms of Treachery". that fits them quite well!--Strider658369398 19:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Did they know? Did the Prophets know that the Halo's would kill them or when they found the Forerunners artifacts they just assumed that would happen?Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 21:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC)!! :Some speculate Truth may have known, this could have been his intensions for going to the Ark, but most of the loyal COvenant probably were not aware of the true purpose of the Halos. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Prophet Form, actually canon? The Halo Encyclopedia refers to them with this title, it seems that most of their information was looted from Halopedia. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we ''are the comprehensive source for Halo information! :P :It isn't exactly unprecedented. There's been a few things in Star Wars canon adopted from Wookieepedia - if its a popular name, and there's nothing else it can be called, why not? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citation Needed? Why do we need citation for the copied Forerunner tech bit in trivia, this is a widley known fact I thought. SpartanSeries2 21:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :To Halo fans, it is.... but not to general readers.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I suppsoe when I'm re-readind Contact Harvest I'll fish around for a direct refence to place here.. SpartanSeries2 07:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : Big Shrimp? I recently noticed that prophets are about 7 feet tall... How?~''Kuhgrok 'Anthormee'' 01:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) If they do live in a low-g environment, they are able to grow taller.Ketsumaye 02:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Concept art please. Would someone just find and upload the concept art please! Toa manoc